Hrary POtter et le secret des temps
by petites sorcires
Summary: ne tient pas compte du ome 5 (mais je vais y remedier) voyage dans le temps ,fées, et plein d'autre chose please lisez et rewieu
1. Default Chapter

Salut c'est petites sorcières , voici une autre de mes ff .cependant celle -là a été écrite juste après la sortie du tome 4 (pas de spoilers du tome 5 mais je vais y remédier mais pas avant un .pff bon nombre de chap. .au début c'est un peu court mais au fur et à mesure ça devint plus long, et mieux ordonnée (hé j'avais que 10 ans à l'époque !). Parfois je mettrai 4 chap. d'un coup car sinon c'est trop court .En espèrant que ça vous plaire si oui (ou non ) rewieu please  
  
Cadeaux et ...Enlèvement  
  
Dans une petite ville d'Angleterre, un jeune garçon du nom de Harry Potter se réveillait en sursaut. Il avait encore fait un autre cauchemar cela se répétait très souvent depuis près de deux ans depuis que Voldemort était revenu. Et comble de malheur il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation d'aller voir Ron. Il s'est dit qu'il pourrait le voir sur Le Chemin de Traverse mais non ! Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir toutes ses fournitures le lendemain de son arrivé chez les Dursley .Même si ceux- ci l'avaient chassé Dumbledore les as priés de le reprendre et que Harry a assez d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins. Ils ont donc accepté de le prendre (après avoir regardé Hagrid qui leur lança un regard noir et ont eu peur de sa réaction).Harry eu tout le loisir de tester de nouveaux sorts car les Dursley « ne voulaient pas l'avoir dans leurs pattes »Il apprit de nouveaux sorts mais il eu l'idée d'utiliser une bulle protectrice ainsi tout personne qui le voyait du dehors ou même de l'intérieur croirait qu'il lit ou joue. Aujourd'hui Harry avait 16 ans Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là et se disait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu 16 ans puis il se murmura pour lui-même : -« Joyeux anniversaire Harry » tic .tic .Un bruit se fit entendre au dehors. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'environ une douzaine d'hiboux se trouvaient devant la fenêtre il se demandé bien pourquoi autant mais il ouvrit quand même la fenêtre et reconnu Coq .Craignant que son oncle n'entende le bruit il lança un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. Il pris alors Coq et détacha la lettre  
Salut Harry Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas bien et que les moldus te traite bien .Devine quoi !J'ai eu 17 buses comme toi(Harry sourit Dumbledore lui avait dit ses résultats bien avant qu'il ne prenne le Poudlard Express et Mc Gonagall lui fit une proposition qu'il refusa )après que tu es refusé elle m'a aussi demandé de devenir Préfet-en -chef non mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait. En tout cas ma mère l'a bien pris elle était tellement heureuse que j'ai autant de Buses (2 de plus que Percy tu aurais du voir sa tête) Harry éclata de rire :pauvre Percy lui qui était pointilleux et à cheval sur le règlement se faire battre de 2 Buses par le paresseux Ron celui qui ne fait que violer le règlement .Il continua à lire :Hermione en a obtenu 18 .Au fait j'ai oublié le plus important Joyeux anniversaire !!!  
Ton ami  
Ron  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet qui contenait un album Il l'ouvrit et vu des photos :de photos de lui Ron et Hermione .Parfois ils étaient avec d'autres personnes .Ils souriaient et plaisantaient. Cela lui fit chaud au c?ur puis remarqua un petit mot  
C'est pas grand chose mais bon j'espère que cela te plaît au fait à la fin mes parents ont mis des images des tiens lors de leurs premières années  
Ron Harry sourit et regarda les dernières pages il fut comblé de joie et vu que son père et lui se ressemblait comme des jumeaux .Il écrivit un mot pour Ron  
Ron, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ton cadeau c'est le plus beau présent que l'on pouvait me faire et remercie aussi tes parents  
salut tes frères et ta s?ur de ma part  
Harry  
Harry relit la lettre content de lui et l'attacha à Coquecigrue qui s'envola. Il pris ensuite la lettre d'Hewidge et la lut  
Bonjour Harry , Je suis triste que Dumbledore te force à rester chez ces moldus tu aurais pu venir chez nous enfin bon .Tu sais j'ai été innocenté un journaliste a réussi à prendre des photos de Peter .Ouiaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiis Harry sauta de joie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle . Tiens j'ai un cadeau pour toi  
Et Bon anniversaire  
Sirius  
  
Il pris le paquet et il vit un balais :le nouveau balais qui été sorti :LE TONNERRE D' ECLAIR un balais beaucoup plus rapide que l'éclair de feu Il remercia son parrain et le salua  
  
Le cadeau d'Hermione et de Dumbledore était tout aussi beau .De la part d'Hermione il reçu 1 livre sur Les Sorts et Autres et un sur Le Quidditch .Dumbledore lui envoya lui aussi des photos de James mais plus jeune quand il était bien plus petit .Il les remercia et les salua .Harry savait qu'Hagrid ne lui enverrait rien .Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un mot comme quoi il lui souhaiter bon anniversaire mais qu'il lui donnerait son cadeau à la rentrée Après que tout les hiboux furent partis Harry resta avec Hedwige .Mais il se souvint des autres hiboux a qui appartenaient-ils ? Il prit une grande enveloppe attachée à un hibou gris et décida de l'ouvrir .Tout à coup la lettre tomba par terre et une personne en sortit -Aiiiiiiiiiie .Harry cria sa cicatrice lui faisait très mal. C'est alors qu'il vit Voldemort sortir et lui lancé : -Stupéfix Harry ne put riposter et se fit stupéfixier -Bien ,fidèles mangemorts prenez toutes ses affaires et emmener le. ha et oui emmener ses fichue chouette -Bien répondit un des mangemorts Ils obéirent et emmenèrent tous ces objets et Hedwige piaillant Avant de partir Voldemort décida ,pour éloigner les soupçons, de créer un outre Harry .Une sorte d'hologramme mais qui soit capable de parler . -Il m'a facilité les choses ,dit Voldemort en souriant ,grâce à cette barrière personne pas même cet idiot de Dumbledore . -Gamero murmura-t-il avant de rentrer dans une sphère qui disparut .Le double de Harry se forma et fit comme si de rien n'était . 


	2. le Monde des ténèbres

Oublie  
  
Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger il se laissa tomber sur une chaise .A ce moment Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce et regarda la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux certaines personnes pleuraient le corps des défunts d'autres étaient abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer .Harry parla  
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer je ... Il regarda ses animaux ils acquiescèrent  
  
-Que vas-tu faire Harry ,il n'y a plus rien à faire dit Ginny  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour rien que Voldemort me voulait dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée puis il se tourna vers ses animaux  
  
-Vous êtes prêts ?dit Harry Comme pour lui répondre ses animaux se levèrent et formèrent un cercle autour de lui et une aura doré sorti de leur corps et parti vers Harry .Celui-ci s'éleva doucement du sol et une lumière verte puis ,jaune et rouge l'enveloppa .Elle se dirigea vers les corps des personnes mortes et sous les yeux effrayés des élèves ,professeurs et parents, ils réveillèrent .A ce moment Harry ,tomba sur le sol avec un choc sourd .Sirius se précipita vers lui et vit son visage blême .Il semblait épuisé .Il se releva tant bien que mal mais il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir .  
  
-Toi ,toi ... c'était un mangemort il semblait furieux et se mit a courir en direction de Harry Il allait l'attrapait quand il se retrouva propulsé en arrière .Harry continua comme si de rien n'était de se dirigeait vers les victimes  
  
-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'attaquer à un simple moldu dit- il  
  
-Quoi dit Ron qui était revenus à la vie et s'était enfin libérer de l'étreinte de sa mère  
  
-Tu as bien entendu ho et oui j'oublié dit Harry Il regarda les personnes blessé et d'un coup de la main toutes se retrouvèrent en pleine forme .Puis il regarda les personnes dont les baguettes étaient cassées et claqua des doigts ,elle se réparèrent immédiatement .Enfin il se tourna vers les personnes qui avait reçus un mauvais sort (et contre lequel la médecine magique moderne ne pouvait rien ) et fit apparaître une potion qu'il burent et ils se retrouvèrent en pleine forme eux aussi .Il allait sortir de la Grande Salle quand :  
  
-Je crois que vous nous devez des explications jeune homme C'était Sirius qui lui bloquait le chemin  
  
-Pas maintenant demain dit Harry d'une vois ensommeillé  
  
-Raconte nous tous ce qui s'est passé durant les vacances et ... Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ,il se sentait si faible qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir et plus les minutes passait plus il avait du mal à se tenir debout  
  
-Laissez-le passez vous ne remarquez pas que plus vous le disputer plus il perd son énergie continuez comme çà encore quelques minutes et là vous pouvez être sûr qu'il mourra lui dit Echo indignée Mais c'était compté sans Harry ,il l'a fit taire et lui demanda de ne plus s'emportait comme ça et il dit qu'il se sentait très bien et qu'il avait juste sommeil  
  
-Bonne nuit et à demain en cours dit Harry un sourire sur les lèvres sur ce il transplana et se retrouva dans son lit ses animaux l'entourant .  
  
Le lendemain à son arrivée au cours de Métamorphose tout le monde se tut. Harry sentit tous les regard se tourner vers lui .Ils avait tous dans leurs regards et aussi dans leurs pensées ils avait tous une sorte de crainte mêlé à du respect .Au bout d'un moment Harry en eu plus qu'assez et craqua .Il demanda à Mc Gonagall la parole .Elle lui accorda .  
  
-Arrêtez de tous me regarder comme ça je commence à en avoir assez et Corad non je ne peux te dire où je suis allé . ,lança Harry  
  
Il se tourna vers Parvati  
  
-Non ,Voldemort ne reviendra pas maintenant il s'est trop affaibli et oui Hermione je sais il reviendra pour encore pour essayer de me convaincre de ...enfin ce n'est pas important dit Harry Les trois élèves en questions rougirent et Hermione demanda :  
  
-Comment sais –tu ce que je pensais  
  
-Je peux lire dans vos pensées mais vous vouliez tellement savoir la vérité que vos voix résonnées dans ma tête comme un tambour alors maintenant si vous avez une question posez-la moi directement n'est-ce pas Ron n'est ce pas Mary ?Bien  
  
Et il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé .Au bout d'un moment il répondit :  
  
-Oui Mme ,j'accepte de me transformer devant mes camarades  
  
Mc Gonagall rougit de s'être fait découverte mais ne se démonta pas pour autant  
  
-Bien venez et transformez vous en ...  
  
-Bibliothèque dit l'un de ses camarades ,en chien ,en lapin ,en renard en basilique ,en Rogue, en Ron , en Voldemort ,en licorne ....et ainsi de suite .Harry accepta et se transforma en ces différents animaux mais quand il se transforma en basilique il fit bien attention de fermer ses yeux. Tout le monde fut très impressionné et Mc Gonagall ne leur donna pas de devoir . Chez Flitwick les Gryffondor ,en attendant que leur professeur ne vienne ,apprirent au Pouffsouffle ce qu'il venait de se passer en cours de Métamorphose. Ceux ci furent très impressionnés et à ce moment ils virent Flitwick rentrer .Quand il tourna son regard vers Harry il fut surpris de voir son regard si perçant .Harry le remarquant détourna les yeux .  
  
-Bien ,aujourd'hui nous allons faire un petit duel pour expérimenter votre dextérité bien faisons les groupes . Tout le monde s'éloigna de quelques pas de Harry. Celui se retrouva don seul mais il ne se vexa pas lui aussi aurait eu peur de s'affronter .Ho mais oui voici la solution pensa-t-il .  
  
Le professeur Flitwick se tourna vers lui  
  
-Il semble que personne ne veuille se battre contre vous  
  
-Ho ça ne fait rien mais avez-vous un miroir demanda Harry « un miroir ? a-t-il l'intention de s'admirer dedans »pensa Flitwick  
  
-Ha ,ha, ha non ne pensez pas çà je compte faire bien autre chose avec dit Harry après avoir lu dans ses pensées  
  
-Mais comment ?demanda Flitwick  
  
-Harry a le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées dit simplement Ron  
  
-Ha tiens voilà le miroir mais pourqu... ?  
  
Mais Harry l'interrompit  
  
-Minitos murmura-t-il en pointant sur le miroir tout à coup son reflet sorti du miroir  
  
-Bi..bien commencez balbutia Flitwick Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent le duel .Très vite tout le monde se lassa sauf Harry et son reflet qui mettait de plus en plus de pouvoir  
  
-Stupéfix cria Harry  
  
Mais son reflet utilisa un bouclier et contre attaqua avec le maléfice du Saucisson .Harry avait l'habitude et son adresse au Quidditch lui sauva la mise .Puis par moment l'un ou l'autre se rendait invisible et se transformer en animagi .Puis au bout d'un moment fatigués de leur baguette ,il les laissèrent tomber par terre et commencèrent un duel en se lançant par moment des boules de feu ,de glace et autre .Au bout d'un moment le professeur s'arracha à la contemplation de son élève et voyant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de le garder un peu plus en cours il l' en dispensa .Encore une fois Harry alla s'entraîner. Plus tard ils avaient cours avec Rogue et les Serpentards  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre la concoction d'une nouvelle potion .Elle peut vous paralyser durant plusieurs voir vous tuer si vous rester plus de 3 jours sans boire l'antidote. Pour tester vos Potions je propose de prendre un animal pourquoi pas ce crapaud dit-il en sortant un crapaud de sous son bureau qui se révéla être :  
  
-Trevor s'exclama Neville  
  
-Ho alors c'est votre crapaud est bien vous allez faire équipe avec Potter et comme vous m'avez répondu je ne vous donnerai pas la recette et si elle est réussi j'accorde 100 points mais si elle est mauvaise j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor dit Rogue  
  
A ces mots tous les Gryffondors se renfrognèrent vraiment ils détestaient vraiment Rogue mais Harry parla  
  
-Très bien viens Neville  
  
Il travailla avec une dextérité et une rapidité peu connue remuant par ci par là une potion .Il donnait parfois à Neville des ordres et ce derniers avait tellement confiance en Harry qu'il fit ce qu'il dit et au bout de 15 minutes la potion fut prête  
  
-Pour avoir fabriquer aussi vite la potion « mélinos »vous avez du vous tromper .Il faut normalement ½ heures au minimum pou la faire mais bon  
  
Il testa la Potion sous les yeux avides des Serpentards qui était excités et les Gryffondors ,à part Harry, appréhendait ce qui allait se passer même Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette potion .Mais après l'essai , Trevor était guérit .Les Gryffondors sautèrent de joie parce que Trevor était guérit et aussi à cause des points qu 'ils avait gagnés mais leur sourire devinrent moins triomphant quand... :  
  
-50 points en moins vous ne pouviez pas connaître cette potion et Mr Potter vous auriez du faire cette potion avec lui  
  
-Crétin murmura Ron  
  
A la fin du cours  
  
-Quel idiot ,50 points en moins parce que la potion était très bien réussi et en 4ème vitesse bon maintenant allons voir Sirius pour son cours  
  
Sur ces mots ils se rendirent là-bas avec les Serdaigles  
  
-Rangez-vos livres nous allons faire de la pratique  
  
Ravi tous les élèves rangèrent leurs livres  
  
-Bon j'ai l'autorisation de vous lancer le doloris et l'imperium  
  
-Qu ..quoi gémit Neville  
  
-Oui vous avez bien entendu pour le doloris vous me dirai « stop »  
  
-Bon procédons par ordre alphabétique  
  
Et c'est ainsi que tous les élèves subirent le doloris et l'imperium .Pour le moment personne ne put rester plus de 5 secondes sous le Doloris et personne ne put résister à l'imperium  
  
-Bon maintenant Harry  
  
Ce dernier s'avança  
  
-Impero  
  
Soudain Harry ressentit une impression de bien-être il ne voulait plus faire autres choses que de se laisser guider par cette voix qui li murmurer Transforme- toi en chien mais après tout c'est idiot pourquoi le faire lui murmura une autre voix non je ne ferai rien Transforme- toi en chien non et non Transforme- toi en chien dit la voix elle devenait de plus en plus forte  
  
-NON c'est Non cria Harry .Il avait dit cela d'une voix dure mais ferme  
  
-Très bien Harry tu as résister j'accorde 50 poins à Gryffondor maintenant voyons comment tu te débrouille avec le :  
  
-Endoloris  
  
Mais rien ne se passa Harry vit la lumière rouge le traverser mais ...Rien  
  
-Bon j'accorde encore 50 points à Gryffondor maintenant je vais le faire au maximum voyons comment tu t'en sort : « Endoloris » tout à coup un gros filet rouge sang le transperça et Harry eu affreusement mal mais étrangement il parvenait toujours à se maintenir debout, après tout il avait vu pire dans le monde des ténèbres, tout en disant :Aieeeeeee (je dit bien en disant car il ne cria pas ).Au bout de 15 minutes Sirius en eu assez et le laissa très impressionné  
  
-Parfait j'accorde 100 points à Gryffondor  
  
A part Harry personne ne résista  
  
A midi ils retrouvèrent tous leurs parents  
  
-Harry le directeur veut que tu aille le voir maintenant ! lui dit Hermione qui était maintenant Préfète en chef  
  
Harry se demandait bien pourquoi le directeur le demandait .Puis voyant son air interloqué Dumbledore lui dit :  
  
-Je voudrais savoir quelle est cette marque sur ton bras et que s'est-il passé durant tes vacances Harry soupira et lui dit  
  
-Je regrette ce que je vais faire mais bon plus vous continuerai à chercher plus vous vous mettrez en danger  
  
-Que veux-tu dire par là demanda Sirius Harry tourna vers lui son regard et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son filleul avec :  
  
-Tes yeux Harry s'exclama Hermione  
  
-Ils sont ...ils sont bleus Effectivement ses yeux commencèrent à devenir bleu mais ce n'était pas la seule chose .Ses cheveux commençaient eu aussi à devenir bleu  
  
-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Potter demanda Mr Binns en s'approchant  
  
-Ce n'est rien c'est à cause de ...Ho et puis zut .Puis il se retourna vers tous les élèves :je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais effacer vos mémoire je ne peut pas vous laisser découvrir mon secret :Tespis murmura-t-il  
  
Soudain tout le monde se retrouva flottant dans une bulle  
  
-Harry relâche-nous cria Charlie  
  
-Désolé chuchota-t-il et d'un geste de la main tout le monde s'endormit même les fantômes  
  
-Quand vous vous réveillerai vous ne vous souviendrez plus du jour où Voldemort a attaqué l'école  
  
Son sort fonctionna car plus personne ne se souvint de ce qui s'était passé ce jour –là et au grand plaisir de Harry plus personne ne le regardait bizarrement (enfin comme d'habitude )et ses yeux et ses cheveux revenait à leur couleur habituelle. Mais les soupçons des professeur ne s'étaient pas escompté et il était de plus en plus surveillé . 


End file.
